


Чисто теоретически

by Mortiferum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: У Дайчи две проблемы: статистика и Куроо Тецуро.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [Ellessey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237255)

На свою первую лекцию в первом семестре Дайчи опаздывает почти на пять минут. Совсем не то, с чего бы он хотел начать учебу. Он съеживается и пытается всем видом показать, как ему стыдно перед неотрывно следящим за ним профессором, пока проскальзывает на задний ряд и садится на единственное свободное место за высоким парнем с черными волосами. 

Дайчи достает тетрадь и ручку, смотрит на доску, чтобы записать то, что он пропустил, но сидящий впереди парень настолько высок, что за ним практически ничего не видно. Волосы у него торчат во все стороны, и Дайчи не видел никого с такой идиотский прической с тех пор, как… _О боже..._

Дайчи берёт телефон, как только профессор поворачивается спиной, и быстро находит последнее сообщение от Суги.

**Дайчи**  
_Ни за что не угадаешь, кто сидит передо мной на статистике_

**Суга**  
_Дайчи... Математика – не твое, может, стоит сейчас послушать?_

**Дайчи**  
_Ты о чем? У меня порядок с математикой. И вообще – где предположения?_

**Суга**  
_Ты уже сказал, что я ни за что не угадаю ┐(︶▽︶ )┌_

**Дайчи**  
_Суга, ты такая сволочь. Ладно... это Куроо Тецуро._

**Суга**  
_Агаааа~_

**Суга**  
_(￢‿￢ )_

**Дайчи**  
_Ну и к чему это?_

**Суга**  
_К тому, что ты счел необходимым написать мне на лекции про сидящего впереди тебя симпатичного темноволосого капитана_

Совсем не тот ответ, который Дайчи надеялся получить, и он задумывается, знает ли Суга о том, что случилось в школе, больше, чем предполагал Дайчи. 

**Дайчи**  
_Это просто неожиданно – встретить здесь кого-то из Некомы, только и всего_

**Суга**  
_Ага, конечно_

**Дайчи**  
_Мне нужно сосредоточиться... Кажется, я должен что-то делать_

Студенты начинают копаться в рюкзаках и переговариваются друг с другом. Похоже, Дайчи пропустил какое-то задание.

**Суга**  
_Скорее всего. Удачи, Дайчи!_

Дайчи кидает телефон в рюкзак и беспомощно смотрит по сторонам. Почти все развернулись и разговаривают друг с другом, что-то обсуждают; все, за исключением Куроо – это же Куроо, да? – который все еще рисует на полях. Дайчи держит ручку, делая вид, что тоже занят, и изучает фигуру перед собой. Широкие плечи, узкая талия, крепкие руки. И волосы, эти грёбанные волосы. 

В последний раз, когда Дайчи смотрел на Куроо, одной рукой тот запутался в нелепой челке, а другую запустил в карман шорт. Кровь приливает к щекам: Дайчи вспоминает день, когда они с Куроо устроили для своих команд неофициальную игру перед тем, как разъехаться по разным колледжам.

Дайчи не спрашивал, куда поступает Куроо – ему вообще было не до разговоров, когда Куроо зажал его в углу спортзала, пока остальные прощались друг с другом. Дайчи знал, что случится дальше – этот случай не был первым. 

Дайчи убирал телефон после короткого разговора с отцом, когда Куроо подошел с обычным нахальным видом – и горящими глазами.

– Хорошая игра, Савамура.

– Ага, ты тоже неплох.

Дайчи попытался тепло улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что они проиграли, хотя совсем не так он хотел закончить последнюю, пусть и неофициальную, игру. Хотя сложно было расстраиваться, когда Куроо смотрел на него ставшим привычным взглядом – сузив глаза, точно кошка перед прыжком.

– Хэй. – Куроо схватил Дайчи за запястье. – Иди сюда. 

Дайчи не протестовал, позволив вести себя.

– Уныло выглядишь, – сказал Куроо – как будто в этом была необходимость, – а затем прижал Дайчи к грубой кирпичной стене. 

Дайчи привычно, на инстинктах притянул Куроо ближе. Они всегда спешили, всегда прятались, всегда прерывались, когда кто-то из команд проходил мимо, прежде чем они зашли бы дальше хаотичных объятий и горячечных поцелуев.

Это было как в первый раз: торопливо и неуклюже. Они не проронили ни слова, только хватали друг друга за пропотевшие футболки, лихорадочно целуясь, пока не убедились, что рядом никого нет. Куроо чуть присел, прижался через ткань шорт членом к члену. Дайчи же схватил Куроо за задницу, наслаждаясь тёплой, гладкой кожей, и поцеловал в основание шеи, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, пока Куроо рвано и быстро двигался. 

Куроо тихо застонал, и Дайчи закусил губу, когда в шортах стало горячо и мокро. Куроо все еще прижимался к нему своими бедрами. 

А затем все прекратилось. Они сделали это, кончили вместе, и когда Куроо отошел, Дайчи ощутил холод. Куроо улыбался так, словно они только что вели светскую беседу о погоде. 

– Ну, всего хорошего, Савамура. 

– И тебе, – ответил Дайчи и, подождав, пока Куроо уйдет, попытался оттянуть липкую ткань от кожи. 

И... все. Дайчи никому не рассказывал, хотя Суга явно заметил его раскрасневшиеся щеки, когда Дайчи выходил из раздевалки в свежих шортах. Куроо исчез молча и ни разу не написал за те полгода, что прошли между окончанием школы и началом учебы в колледже. Дайчи – не без оснований – знал, что так и будет, но всё же мог признаться самому себе, что разочарован. Что надеялся: это не закончится так быстро. Что, может быть, хотя бы до колледжа у них будет время понять, что притягивало их друг к другу и заставляло искать укромные места, когда они оказывались на одной площадке. 

Куроо ни разу не напоминал о себе с тех пор... и вот он здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Куроо, наконец, перестает крутить ручку, и Дайчи смотрит, как перекатываются мышцы на его спине, когда Куроо оборачивается. 

– Хэй, – говорит он, увидев Дайчи. – Посмотрите-ка, кто здесь!

– Куроо, – Дайчи старается звучать немного удивленно и – в то же время – безэмоционально. – Не знал, что ты собирался поступать сюда. 

– Не собирался, но планы поменялись в последний момент, и вот я здесь. Какой приятный сюрприз!

Так просто? Неужели Куроо совсем не чувствует неловкости, как Дайчи? Неужели он забыл все, что они делали?

– Ага... Рад тебя видеть. Наверное, будешь проходить отбор в команду, да? 

– Именно. У нас же три недели? А Суга тоже здесь?

– Нет, он в университете Мияги. Эм, кажется, мы должны что-то делать? Задание?

– О, точно! Мы должны обменяться номерами с одногруппниками, чтобы у нас не было оправданий для пропуска занятий. Хочешь мой?

Чего Дайчи действительно хочет, так это упасть на колени и заглотить целиком. У него уже есть номер Куроо. Он не удалил его с тех пор, как они обменялись номерами в лагере, но, определенно, Дайчи – единственный, кто его сохранил. 

– Конечно, – говорит Дайчи, достает телефон и набирает давно забитый номер так, чтобы Куроо не видел экран. 

– А твой? – спрашивает Куроо, и Дайчи диктует, думая: неужели ничего, ни единого знака, что этот идиот-переросток впервые кончил – не в свою руку – с ним, у стены спортзала, три месяца назад. 

– Отлично! – Дайчи хочется ударить Куроо за его дружелюбие и непринуждённость. – Хочешь потусить как-нибудь? Наверстать упущенное?

– Э-э-э, нет. То есть спасибо, но я занят. 

Он ни черта не занят. В комнате ждет странный сосед, с которым Дайчи неуютно, а единственный лучший друг слишком далеко. Но ему совсем не стоит снова думать о Куроо – для собственного же блага.

– Увидимся на пробных?

– А, конечно, – спокойно отвечает Куроо. 

А затем полностью разворачивается и облокачивается о парту Дайчи. 

– У тебя свидание? С той красивой девочкой, которая ваша менеджер? Хотя подождите, капитан! Другая, милая такая, с короткими волосами. Как ее звали?

– Мичимия? Не... это не...

– Подожди! Это Суга?

– Нет! Это... не свидание. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

– Оу, – улыбка Куроо становится хищной.

– Пожалуй, пойду достану чей-нибудь еще номер, на всякий случай... вдруг нам обоим придется пропустить занятия, – говорит Дайчи, стараясь закончить разговор и сделать так, чтобы Куроо не смотрел на него своими темными глазищами. 

– С чего бы нам обоим пропускать занятия? У тебя какие-то планы, о которых я должен знать?

– Нет, я говорю чисто теоретически, если мы оба заболеем или что-нибудь еще, нам лучше...

– Чисто теоретически будем целоваться, поэтому заболеем оба? 

_Да, черт возьми, ты, наглый засранец. Как мы по-настоящему, не теоретически, делали в прошлом году._

– Куроо, заткнись и отвернись, – громко произносит Дайчи. 

Куроо только приподнимает бровь и удовлетворенно ухмыляется.

– Как скажешь, Савамура. 

Дайчи смотрит на него, пока Куроо, наконец, не поворачивается лицом к аудитории, и только потом утыкается лбом в сложенные на парте руки. 

Этот семестр будет чертовски долгим.

* * *

Честно – семестр кажется бесконечным. Три раза в неделю у них общие пары, на которых Куроо сидит перед Дайчи, и к концу второй он готов поклясться, что футболки Куроо каждый раз действительно всё уже и уже.

 

В понедельник на нем черная футболка, облегающая, как вторая кожа. Половину занятия Куроо сидит, закинув руки за голову, и все, что видит Дайчи – проступившие мускулы и длинные пальцы на темных волосах. Каждый раз, когда у Куроо есть возможность, он тянется в рюкзак за едой, кладет принесенный снэк на колени, аккуратно распаковывает и откусывает только тогда, когда говорит профессор. Слышит только Дайчи, потому что Куроо откинулся настолько, что практически лежит на его столе, но отвлекает Дайчи вовсе не хруст, а вид работающей челюсти Куроо. Который напоминает ему о том, как Куроо стискивал зубы, когда кончал Дайчи на бедро. 

В среду Куроо сбивается, и футболка на нем несколько просторней, но она белая, и можно считать, что ее нет вовсе. Дайчи видит не только плавную линию лопаток, но и _саму_ кожу под тонкой тканью. 

И хотя Куроо постоянно разговаривает с ним на лекциях, поворачивается, когда профессор занят, шутит и интересуется старой командой Дайчи, он никогда не заговаривает о том, когда они в последний раз видели друг друга. Ничего об их украденных моментах. И это нормально, правда. Так лучше. Потому что: ну что бы они друг другу сказали? Очевидно, что ничего. Это всего лишь небольшое снятие напряжения после игры.

Дайчи нужно не это. Ему нужно сосредоточиться, ему нужно, чтобы его сосед, наконец, понял, что его жуткую музыку слышно даже через наушники, и работать в такой атмосфере – невозможно. Всего только вторая неделя, тренировки по волейболу еще даже не начались, а Дайчи уже на грани. А Куроо? А Куроо просто кокетничает. Он отвлечен и расслаблен... и у него 97% по тесту, который им только что вернул профессор. У Дайчи – 56%. Дерьмо. 

– Куроо, – шепчет Дайчи. – Куроо!

Куроо оборачивается, как всегда поигрывая мускулами, и откидывает волосы с глаз. Смотрит выжидательно, приподняв бровь. 

Дайчи кивает на тест Куроо.

– Как ты... То есть, ты понимаешь эту фигню?

Куроо серьезно смотрит на Дайчи.

– Не, чел, совсем не понимаю.

Голос Куроо настолько безжизненный, что Дайчи не знает, чего хочется больше: рассмеяться или пнуть стул. Глупый был вопрос. 

Так что он только возводит очи горе и бубнит:

– Пошел ты.

– Что-что? – от прошлой серьезности не остается и следа.

– Забудь. Ничего. 

– Савамура... Может, тебе нужна помощь со статистикой?

– Нет, я... не знаю. Может быть.

Куроо по-скотски улыбается. Боже, Дайчи ненавидит его так же сильно, как любит.

– Ну, – тянет Куроо, – как я слышал, у Мори-сана со статистикой просто прекрасно. Вы двое могли бы позаниматься вдвоём.

Они одновременно смотрят на маленького светловолосого парня в конце класса. Дайчи не знает, действительно ли он хорош в статистике, потому что сейчас он, кажется, поставил перед собой задачу засунуть палец в нос настолько далеко, как это возможно. 

– Ты такой засранец, – говорит Дайчи, пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Какой есть, – отвечает Куроо с улыбкой, – зато у меня чистые руки.

Он поднимает обе руки перед Дайчи; и пальцы Куроо длиннее и тоньше его собственных. 

– О, подожди... – Куроо что-то замечает на своем указательном пальце, и, прежде чем Дайчи успевает спросить, в чем дело, плотно обхватывает его губами, с громким звуком выпуская обратно. – Шоколад. Я хотя бы сладенький. 

Дайчи прикусывает язык, чтобы не открыть рот, а Куроо смотрит на него с самым невинным видом.

– Я завтра свободен, если хочешь пройтись по тесту. 

– Я... давай, – отвечает Дайчи. 

Его голос звучит нормально, почти, если не брать в расчет перехватившее дыхание.

– Тогда мы можем встретиться в библиотеке, да?

– Там нельзя есть, – кривится Куроо.

– Но ты можешь... – Дайчи хочет сказать, что можно поесть заранее или после, но вместо этого говорит: – Ладно, хорошо. Спасибо. 

Куроо кивает и говорит, что напишет ему позже. Дайчи ждет, пока он отвернется, и достает телефон.

**Дайчи**  
_Суга, что ты знаешь о Куроо?_

**Суга**  
_Вероятно, не так много, как ты_

**Дайчи**  
_Сойдет. Так что именно?_

**Суга**

Я знаю, что вы раздевали друг друга глазами всякий раз, как мы играли с Некомой

**Суга**  
_И руками... каждый раз, когда вы пропадали на долгое время_

**Суга**  
_(^_~)_

**Дайчи**  
_Тогда почему ты ничего не говорил???_

**Суга**  
_Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно. Да ты и сам не рассказывал_

**Дайчи**  
_Мне нечего было рассказывать_

**Суга**  
_Окей_

**Суга**  
_А теперь что-то значит_

**Дайчи**  
_Не знаю._

**Дайчи**  
_Нет, ничего...Забудь, что я об этом говорил, ладно?_

**Суга**  
_Окей. Но если захочешь, чтобы я вспомнил, просто попроси ( ◡‿◡ *)_

Дайчи вздыхает и откладывает телефон в сторону. Он мог бы поговорить с Сугой об этом, но тогда это стало бы _этим._ А Дайчи будет чувствовать себя идиотом, когда Куроо продолжит с ним флиртовать, не пытаясь зайти дальше. Нытье Суге о том, что случилось в конце старшей школы, все равно ничего не изменит.

Дайчи пялится на затылок Куроо. Потом на его шею, думая о том, какая она длинная и какая у Куроо идеальная кожа, и вспоминает, какой она была на вкус. Немного соленой и отчего-то сладкой. (От шоколада. Наверняка это был шоколад.) 

Когда занятие заканчивается, Дайчи сует свой позорный тест в сумку и сваливает, прежде чем Куроо обернется и увидит желание на его лице. 

Он _не_ хочет Куроо. 

Он _не_ волнуется, когда Куроо пишет ему поздно ночью. 

**Куроо**  
_Савамура! Это Куроо. Завтра в 8? Я в старой общаге рядом с лабораториями. 17Б_

**Дайчи**  
_Конечно, увидимся. Спасибо за помощь._

**Куроо**  
_Рано еще благодарить_

**Куроо**  
_Мне все еще нужно загнать тебя в форму_

Дайчи придумывает три разных ответа, прежде чем сдаться окончательно, и надеется, что Куроо решит, что он заснул.

* * *

Дверь Куроо выглядит точно так же, как дверь Дайчи, только немного темнее. Дайчи живет в новом здании, но с радостью поменялся бы соседом и его растущей коллекцией постеров с дэт-металом на немного обшарпанную краску.

Дайчи поднимает руку, думая о том, как развернется и уйдет, а потом мысленно встряхивается. _Ты можешь сделать это. Куроо нормальный парень. Просто зайди и будь собой. Разберись со статистикой. И успокойся, черт возьми!_

Дайчи стучит, и дверь открывается почти сразу, а он не может успокоиться. Совсем. 

Грудь Куроо голая. И мокрая. На Куроо только низко намотанное на бедра полотенце. 

– Ты издеваешься, – говорит Дайчи.

– Я тут немного забылся, – прерывает его Куроо. – Заходи, я сейчас оденусь.

– Я... – Дайчи не знает, что сказать.

Куроо _знал_ , что он придет к восьми, он сам назначил это время. Он не мог просто так выйти почти голым из душа, с этим гребаным полотенцем, под которую уходит дорожка темных волос, на которую _совсем не должен пялиться_.

– Я могу подождать снаружи. 

– Не глупи, заходи, – Куроо приглашающе взмахивает рукой. 

– Я... ты... – Дайчи хочется кричать. 

Он чувствует, как краска заливает лицо, и это нечестно, что Куроо делает с ним _это_. 

– Ты действительно издеваешься, да? Потому что это не совпадение. 

Куроо закрывает дверь и смотрит на Дайчи.

– Что не совпадение?

– Это! – Дайчи почти рычит, указывая на Куроо ладонью. – Ты! Ты и твои дурацкие футболки, твои пальцы во рту и то, что ты даже не оделся, хотя знал, что я приду!

– Ты немного пугаешь, когда злишься, Савамура.

– Я не... 

Он злится. По-настоящему. Потому что ему нравится Куроо, а тот думает, что это всего лишь шутка. Потому что Куроо определенно выебывается перед ним, а Дайчи не нравится выглядеть идиотом. 

– Но я прав, да? Ты специально это делаешь. 

– Ну разумеется, Капитан, но не понимаю, почему ты так расстраиваешься. Я хочу тебя трахнуть, а не разозлить.

– Ты... – Дайчи честно не может подобрать слов. 

Он просто стоит с открытым ртом и слушает, как капает вода с волос Куроо. _Кап. Кап. Кап._

– Савамура?

Дайчи пытается снова.

– Ты что? – Во-о-от так, целых два связных слова.

Куроо подходит к кровати. Она одна – это одноместная комната, – не застелена и  
наверняка пахнет Куроо.

Он садится, и Дайчи заставляет себя сделать то же самое. 

– Я просто хотел узнать, заинтересован ли ты еще. И был ли когда-нибудь. 

– А _спросить_ меня не пробовал? 

Куроо дергает плечом, на щеках появляется едва заметный румянец. 

– Не знаю. Тебя сложно понять. Ты такой серьезный и собранный, и я думал... что ты больше не хочешь того, что было в школе.

Дайчи делает глубокий вдох. После его «взрыва» сердце все еще бешено колотится, а теперь, кажется, не успокоится никогда. 

– Ты поэтому пропал? Раньше ты мне иногда писал, а потом... ах да, у тебя же не было моего номера.

– Нет-нет, был, – Куроо смущенно дергает уголком рта, – тогда я не хотел ничего говорить, а потом ты сказал, что удалил мой.

– О... но тогда...

– Думаю, тогда я почувствовал, что мяч был на твоей половине, – говорит Куроо, а затем улыбается. – Ха... на твоей половине?

Дайчи тоже улыбается. Или, может, он улыбался все это время. 

– Я не хотел давить, – продолжает Куроо. – Думал, ты напишешь, если захочешь, но...

Но Дайчи не писал. Он даже не думал, что именно он мог позвонить. 

– Сейчас давишь, – говорит Дайчи. 

– Ага, сейчас, когда ты здесь, трудно прикинуться, что я не заметил тебя. Думал, дам тебе еще один шанс сделать ход первым.

Голос Куроо немного тихий, не такой уверенный, как обычно, и Дайчи понимает, что не дал ему ни намёка на то, что он _заинтересован_. Что он очень сильно, до сих пор увлечен.

– Я медлю временами, – говорит Дайчи.

– Я знаю. Поэтому ты здесь? Не можешь сдать статистику без меня.

– Нет... ну, да. Да, поэтому я пришел. Но я не мог не прийти, хоть и нервничал... из-за тебя.

– Ты нервничаешь из-за меня? – спрашивает Куроо, ухмыляясь. 

– Из-за тебя я делаю много чего, – честно отвечает Дайчи. 

– Например?

– Каждую статистику я мысленно сдираю с тебя футболку. Наверное, поэтому я и завалил тест. 

Куроо открыто усмехается, самодовольно, но не оскорбительно. 

– Только футболку?

– Ну, это все, что мне видно из-за парты. 

– Мы сейчас не в аудитории.

– Именно.

Улыбка Куроо становится хищной, он наклоняется к Дайчи, но тот останавливает его, положив руку на грудь. 

– Хочу прояснить, – говорит он, стараясь не спалиться, как счастлив оттого, что сердце Куроо бьется под его ладонью. – Сегодня я сверху.

Сердце Куроо бьется сильнее. Он неотрывно смотрит на Дайчи, щеки залиты румянцем. 

– Идет.

Теперь ничего не остановит Дайчи от того, что он мечтал сделать с тех пор, как впервые сел позади Куроо. 

Он забирается на кровать, приникая грудью к спине Куроо, обхватывает его ногами. Кладет руки на плечи, наклоняется и прижимается ртом к родинке, которая раздражала его своим видом, потому что она постоянно маячила перед глазами над воротником футболки. Дыхание Куроо немного сбивается, Дайчи продолжает, ведет кончиком языка вверх по шее, зарывается носом в волосы, пахнущие шампунем и Куроо. Сладко и невыносимо соблазнительно. 

– Знаешь... – Куроо вздыхает, когда Дайчи обводит языком ушную раковину. – Ты можешь... ты...

Он сбивается, запрокидывает голову со вздохом, когда Дайчи оставляет засос у основания шеи, одновременно гладя поясницу. 

– Могу что? – спрашивает Дайчи, когда добирается до плеча. 

– Я хотел сказать, что тебе не обязательно оставаться сзади, но... блядь!

Дайчи кусает его – достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметину. Обводит языком после. 

– Хотя мне и так неплохо.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Дайчи.

Потому что последние две недели он думал о том, что мог бы сделать с Куроо в этом положении. 

Дайчи спускается ниже по спине, кусая и оставляя метки на гладких мускулах, что раньше были скрыты от него тканью, и кладет руку на грудь Куроо. Он хочет пройтись по мышцам и здесь, проследить пресс, но не может остановиться и скользит ладонью прямо к полотенцу. Он находит напрягшийся член Куроо, вырывая слабый стон, когда несколько раз гладит его через полотенце. Дайчи пробует стянуть его одним движением, но полотенце не поддается. Дайчи пытается снять его двумя руками, обняв Куроо за пояс.

– Савамура...

– Черт возьми.

– Вот так, – говорит Куроо, приподнимаясь, чтобы Дайчи, наконец, снял полотенце. 

Дайчи видит, как Куроо улыбается и поворачивает голову, а потом начинает смеяться, потому что полотенце все еще на нем. Дайчи утыкается лбом ему в спину. 

– Я так старался, – начинает Куроо, прерываясь на еще один приступ смеха, – быть максимально раздетым, когда ты придешь, а тут это гребаное полотенце...

Дайчи готов кричать. Не из-за полотенца, а от радости, что Куроо здесь, в его руках, невероятно теплый, смеющийся; от облегчения, что его чувства взаимны. 

Дайчи поворачивает одной рукой Куроо к себе и целует его улыбающиеся губы. Куроо расслабляется и тихо стонет, когда Дайчи проскальзывает языком в его рот и двигается медленно, не так, как в их первых, яростных поцелуях. Но сейчас, без спешки, это куда приятнее. Куроо осторожно кусается, Дайчи отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на припухшие от поцелуев губы, прежде чем снова поцеловать. 

– Полотенце, – напоминает Куроо.

Они оба смотрят вниз, на полотенце, решительно цепляющееся за бедра Куроо, прежде чем снова разразиться смехом.

– Просто встань, – наконец, предлагает Дайчи, вытирая слезы. – Встань и...

Куроо встает, и это выглядит словно какой-то фокус: полотенце падает – и Куроо полностью обнажен. Его наполовину вставший член прямо перед лицом Дайчи. Дайчи осторожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как дергается его собственный член в штанах, слишком узких теперь. 

– Если ты не возражаешь, – говорит Куроо, опускаясь на колени и расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах, – я бы предпочел, чтобы на тебе было меньше одежды.

Дайчи не может с этим поспорить, он не может ничего – только приподнять бедра, чтобы Куроо снял джинсы вместе с бельем. 

– Боже, – говорит Куроо, медленно проводя руками от колен до бедер. – Твои бедра.

– Мои... бедра?

– Да, Савамура. Твои гребаные бедра. Как может столько мышц быть...

Дайчи не уверен, что именно хочет сказать Куроо, но не думает, что это так уж важно. Только не когда Куроо оставляет языком влажную полосу сначала на одной ноге, а потом на другой, останавливаясь для горячего поцелуя у коленки.

– Тебе нравятся мои ноги?

– Обожаю твои ноги, – мычит Куроо, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр, поднимаясь вверх и замирая перед членом. – Достань смазку. Верхний ящик. 

Куроо не отстраняется, пока говорит, обдавая Дайчи теплым дыханием. Дайчи тянется к тумбочке, стараясь не дергаться, выуживает тюбик и отдаёт Куроо.

Куроо немного отстраняется, и Дайчи видит, как он выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы. Смотрит, затаив дыхание, и ждет, когда Куроо займется его членом, который уже болит от напряжения, – но тот лишь наклоняется слишком близко к головке и заводит руку за спину.

– Ох, блядь, – стонет Дайчи, неуверенный, от чего именно: от тепла языка Куроо или от мысли, что он будет себя растягивать, пока отсасывает Дайчи. 

– Я тоже могу это сделать, знаешь, – говорит Дайчи в тот момент, когда определенно не может. 

Не когда Куроо заглатывает одним быстрым движением. А потом поднимается и отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться. 

Дайчи никогда не был так поражен, как сейчас, глядя на эти влажные припухшие губы и откинутые со лба волосы, которые, высыхая, немного вьются. Кажется, его волосы безнадежны, думает Дайчи, но теперь они не кажутся безнадежными. Они притягивающие, и Куроо...

– В другой раз, – говорит Куроо.

Дайчи неотрывно следит за движениями его руки, а затем поспешно переводит взгляд на лицо Куроо, чтобы увидеть, как меняется его выражение в ответ на собственные движения. Дайчи не успевает ничего придумать, потому что Куроо наклоняется и снова заглатывает целиком. Он просто смотрит, как тот двигает головой и рукой, пока пальцы на ногах не начинают поджиматься, и Дайчи понимает, что еще немного – и он кончит Куроо в рот. И хотя он так сильно хочет это сделать...

– Куроо... Стой. Ты должен остановиться. 

Куроо слушается и выпускает член изо рта с хлюпающим звуком, и теперь Дайчи видит, как двигаются его бедра, когда Куроо насаживается на пальцы. 

– Ты... Ты готов? – спрашивает Дайчи, перехватывая член у основания, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида Куроо, растягивающего себя. 

– Да-а... – стонет Куроо, насаживаясь в последний раз, и вытаскивает пальцы.

Он встает перед Дайчи, такой высокий и прекрасный, что остается только неотрывно смотреть. 

– Вот, – говорит Куроо, доставая из тумбочки презерватив.

Дайчи задерживает дыхание, когда Куроо раскатывает его по его члену и проводит рукой ниже, сжимает яйца, затем ухмыляется и отходит.

– Так где ты меня хочешь?

 _Везде_ , думает Дайчи и не может отвести взгляда от члена Куроо. Затем собирается с силами и двигается. 

– Здесь, – говорит он. – Посередине. Вставай на колени. 

Куроо поднимает бровь, но не спорит, забирается на кровать и встает на колени, спиной к Дайчи и... ох, это первый раз, когда Дайчи видит задницу Куроо. Она безупречна. Дайчи отводит взгляд, потому что иначе не сможет продолжить – Куроо вряд ли оценит, если он просто будет сидеть, воображая, каково это: оказаться внутри него. Он может сделать это. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас, потому что Куроо уже готов. 

Дайчи переводит дух, прижимает ладонь к середине спины Куроо, толкает вперед.

– Вот так, – направляет Дайчи, пока Куроо не касается кровати руками. 

– Боже, – бормочет он, раскрывая Куроо и чувствуя смазку на руках, – я так сильно этого хотел. 

– Об этом ты тоже думал? На лекциях? – спрашивает Куроо. – Или остановился только на футболке?

Дайчи мягко смеется, прижимается членом ко входу. 

– Не-е-ет, я остановился не там.

Дайчи наклоняется вперед, входя только головкой, Куроо стонет, уткнувшись головой в согнутые руки.

– Я не мог сидеть и не думать, как хорошо ты будешь выглядеть, когда я буду иметь тебя сзади.

Дайчи двигается так медленно, как только может, но не так, как хотел бы.

– О боже...

– Именно этого ты хотел? – хрипло спрашивает Куроо. – Как я выгляжу с твоим членом внутри? 

Дайчи надеется, что его ответного стона достаточно, чтоб Куроо понял, насколько прекрасно. Он медленно выходит, оставив головку внутри, резко входит снова. И снова. С каждым разом быстрее и жестче, пока Куроо не начинает скулить и подмахивать. 

– Савамура... если ты собирался меня трахать, то _трахай_.

Дайчи ухмыляется, наклоняется вперед, хватает Куроо за шею, вдавливает в кровать, и это... это то, чего он хотел. Длинная ровная спина Куроо прогнута, задница в воздухе. Дайчи ложится на него сверху, входит полностью, прижимаясь как можно плотнее.

– Боже, – выдыхает Куроо, – пожалуйста.

Дайчи двигает бедрами еще раз, затем выходит, только чтобы толкнуться с новой силой. Куроо прогибается еще сильнее, вскрикивает и цепляется за одеяло. Дайчи входит снова, грубо, ловя жесткий ритм, и Куроо задыхается с каждым толчком. 

– Блядь, Савамура... Дайчи... Ты почти...

Дайчи переводит дыхание, на мгновение замирает – и продолжает, поменяв угол. 

– Блядь! Да! – кричит Куроо.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает Дайчи. 

– Боже, да. Так хорошо, ты так хорош.

Дайчи едва разбирает голос Куроо, как он дрожит и мягко произносит его имя. _Дайчи._

– Как и ты, – говорит он, кладя руку Куроо на плечи и резко проводя по спине вниз, к заднице.

Дайчи толкается снова, как и прежде, и голос Куроо срывается. Глаза застилает белая пелена, а Куроо такой узкий, скользкий и горячий, и Дайчи впивается в его бедра, чтобы не скользить. 

Его тело движется само по себе, Дайчи вдалбливается в Куроо в сумасшедшем ритме, в котором колотится и его сердце, пока жар не становится невыносимым. В ушах звенит, Дайчи падает на спину Куроо, кусает за плечо, чтобы заглушить стон, когда кончает. 

– _Блядь!_ – кричит Куроо, но Дайчи слишком трясет, чтобы он мог спросить, что не так.

Но потом он успокаивается, когда чувствует ответную дрожь Куроо под собой, дрочащего себе и кончающего на кровать. 

– Прости, – говорит Дайчи, когда его перестает трясти, и Куроо тоже замирает под ним. – Я хотел... 

Он слабо гладит Куроо по бедру и пытается дотянуться до его члена, но сил не хватает. 

– Не извиняйся, идиот, – отвечает Куроо, и Дайчи чувствует, как он смеется. – Ты все равно довел меня. 

Дайчи через силу садится и мягко гладит поясницу Куроо, вытаскивая член. 

– _Боже_ , – выдыхает Куроо, перекатываясь на спину. 

– Ага, – соглашается Дайчи.

Куроо поворачивается. Его глаза полуприкрыты, он мягко и довольно улыбается. 

– Скажи, ты ведь рад, что я разделся перед твоим приходом. 

Дайчи фыркает и тянется отвесить подзатыльник, но вместо этого ерошит волосы. Такие тёмные, мягкие и совсем не дурацкие. 

– Ага, – соглашается он. – Но мне действительно нужна помощь со статистикой. 

Куроо кивает.

– Я знаю, твои оценки говорят за тебя. 

Дайчи пытается свирепо посмотреть на него. Не выходит. 

– Возможно, поможет, если ты будешь слушать препода на лекциях. Потому что мы потрахаемся, когда будем не на лекции.

– В смысле, не в теории? 

– Да, Савамура... Не в теории. Я не собираюсь встречаться с тобой теоретически, когда мы можем делать это взаправду.

– Я тоже.

– Но в следующий раз...

– М-м? – спрашивает Дайчи, пытаясь взглянуть на Куроо, но не может открыть глаза.

– В следующий раз я очень взаправду собираюсь отыметь твою задницу.

Дайчи хватает только на мычание. Он не против. И не против Куроо, уткнувшегося в его шею, и его волос, его гребаных идеальных и мягких волос у щеки. Он думает о том, что придется подняться и вернуться к соседу с его постерами и музыкой, а потом перестает думать и просто слушает дыхание Куроо на своей коже, тихое и ровное. Ему совсем не нужно никуда идти.


End file.
